iron_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
VivaGames' Iron Sky Wiki
Iron Sky Iron Sky is an epic sci-fi strategy game. Set in an immense world with stunning laser and gigantic mechs, players join a faction to set up their colonies and battle the other for resources and control. Whether you are a science fiction fan, mechs battle lover or a strategy game enthusiast，Iron Sky is definitely the perfect choice. Commander, the war started already in Iron Sky! Come join us now! Background Story In 1939，an Altantis portal was discovered in Brest, Poland. Analysis on this portal showed that it led to Altantis which not only was a satisfactory planet for humanity to live on, but also had abundant resource and ancient technology. In order to take over the portal, Germany and the Soviet Union signed the German–Soviet Non-aggression Pact. Armies were sent to capture Poland and the top scientist from Germany and Soviet started to examine the portal. After great effort and massive energy, the portal was activated. At September 25, in the name of military parade, Germany and Soviet Union secretly sent their elite armies, led by Captain Yuri, to Atlantis. It is the first space colony in human history. In 1940，an unstable supply of energy resulted in explosion of the portal. Connection between Earth and Yuri was cut so Yuri started to build his own military empire on Atlantis. After the World War, the US decrypted more info about the portal under the assistance of German scientists. According to analysis, Atlantis (Green planet in the following picture) had 2 natural satellites. The portal in Poland actually led to satellite I (Red planet) while another portal on the moon led to satellite II (Blue planet) but the distance between Atlantis and satelliteⅡis further than that of satelliteⅠ. Even though the US found another portal on the moon very soon, the US and its alliance failed to set up a moon base and activate portal with nuclear energy after the cold war ended. Due to increasing anxiety about Yuri’s development on Atlantis, America sent a report about the Crisis on Atlantis to the United Nations Security Council. In 2040, all nations united and built a base on the moon. After several test, the portal activated with the nuclear energy keeping it running stably. In 2050, United Nations armies arrived satellite II stealthily. Meanwhile, population on satellite I grew rapidly owing to genetic engineering and the Empire wanted to colonize the Atlantis planet. (Yuri had little interest in satellite II because of great cost so satellite II was ignored. It was considered a big mistake in the Empire’s future military report.) Atlantis planet had more resources and especially the ancient technology about teleportation. Both sides set bases on Atlantis planet and reignited the world war in outer space after 100 years of separation. Strategy Guides Game Screenshots Deploy crew members.png Modify Troops.png Achievements.png Advisor.png Trials.png Faction War.png Strategy Card.png Raid.png Arena.png Mine Plunderer.png Bounty Hunter.png Deploy.png Game Weapons & Arms 2.png 4.png 6.png 8.png 10.png 11.png 14.png 17.png 26.png 29.png 32.png 35.png 41.png 42.png 23.png Characters 联盟NPC.png 联盟通讯官.png 联盟野战男.png 联盟野战女.png 联盟制服男.png 联盟制服女.png 尤里NPC.png 尤里通讯官.png 尤里野战男.png 尤里野战女.png 尤里制服男.png 尤里制服女.png Latest activity VIVAgames is owned by by Ngames.com. Under parent Company N1 Holdings in China https://corp.n1.com. N1 also owns Gamesamba.com Images and copyright material were taken from STAD- Star Trek Alien Domain game. Which Ngames had license from GAmesamba to use. But only for STAD. However Ngames created Vivagames to use the copyright material to further develop IRON Sky. Also pinched images from from Disney (Star Wars), & Marvels agents of Shield. Also Carter (Marvels/Disney). Ngames were later issued with a cease and desist notice from Disney. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse